The present disclosure relates to an imaging device production system for the production of imaging devices, an imaging device inspection system for the inspection of imaging devices, and an imaging device inspection method.
As a device for displaying an image to be viewed by a user, an imaging device is typically subjected to an assembly process in which it is assembled and an inspection process in which it is inspected after assembly, in an imaging device production system.
The assembly process is configured with a palette for supporting at least one imaging device, and a rail on which the palette is conveyed. From the perspective of an operator, who handles the components that constitute an imaging device, after completing his/her allocated task with a palette put in a stationary state, the operator presses a button provided at his/her work station to move the palette to the next process. As a process for measuring the required performance or quality of an imaging device, the inspection process, like the assembly process, is a process in which a certain inspector performs his/her allocated task with an imaging device put in a stationary state, upon completion of which the imaging device is moved to the next inspection process.
In such an assembly process and inspection process, which are configured in a series of steps in which an imaging device is put in a stationary state, a task is performed, and the imaging device is then moved, sections of work stations may easily become backlogged, a high defect rate occurs, and yield over a unit of time decreases, due to inaccurate assessment of task difficulty, task complexity, and operator skill levels. Due to such limitations, the highest efficiency obtained through a related art production system of the present applicant is one imaging device every 18 seconds. Of course, various other limitations may arise from the inherent limitation of having to stop/perform task/move for every task stage.
Furthermore, in order to change a line inspection system that has been set for an inspection process, there is the inconvenience of having to change the positions of equipment, etc. Thus, when changing imaging device models, there is the inconvenience of having to install a separate production line or change a production line.